All my love is for you
by Legan Hanazono
Summary: Isuke ha preparado el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para Haruki. La orgullosa Inukai Isuke no lo aceptará pero está nerviosa por saber la reacción que tendrá Sagae Haruki al abrir ese regalo "Y más le vale a esa idiota que le guste o Isuke la matará 3"


**All my love is for you**

 _ **Para Inucchi**_

Inukai Isuke no era lo que llamaban una buena persona, ella tenía muchísimos defectos y muy pocas virtudes sin embargo ese día era diferente, muy diferente. Para empezar había despertado muy temprano y de buen humor, al despertar estiró uno de sus brazos y tomó lo que había sobre la cómoda junto a su cama: una foto. Aun recostada en su cama observó aquella fotografía que mostraba a una feliz y radiante joven pelirroja comiendo uno de esos dulces llamados pockys, Isuke no lo admitiría en público pero estando en la privacidad de su habitación abrazó la fotografía

-Feliz cumpleaños idiota- dando un beso a la fotografía en sus manos sonrió, de inmediato se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza

-Pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es solo una foto, no actúes como tonta Isuke- frunciendo el ceño Isuke devolvió la foto a su lugar, la sonrisa que tenía se había borrado y de nuevo tomaba esa actitud fría y altanera de siempre. Se levantó de esa cama y abrió la cortina para que su habitación se iluminara con los tenues rayos del sol de la mañana que comenzaba, Isuke miró a través de la ventana, el día como lo esperaba sería frío pero a pesar de eso el sol iluminaba de una forma cálida, o al menos Isuke se sentía así: cálida y feliz. Todos los días miraba con desagrado por esa ventana el mundo que la rodeaba pero en esta ocasión era diferente, ese día no era como los demás, era un día diferente, único, especial… de nuevo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se quedó unos minutos más mirando el paisaje frente a ella hasta que miró el reloj de su habitación, suspiró y caminó rumbo al baño.

El agua caliente que mojaba su piel le ayudaba a pensar mejor las cosas, como siempre tomó un baño largo y mientras lo hacía repasaba paso a paso el plan que tenía para ese día tan especial. Isuke no era el tipo de personas que hacía planes y mucho menos para otras personas pero eso era diferente, eso había cambiado desde que la había conocido…

-Poof… Esa idiota solo llegó a causar problemas- Isuke no comprendía el por qué había cambiado, por qué era que se comportaba diferente cuando estaba o pensaba en ella, en SU Haruki porque desde que Haruki había regresado a su vida y le había confesado su amor para Isuke el mundo había cambiado a un lugar más placentero, había descubierto que su sonrisa provocaba sentimientos que creía que no existían en ella, había descubierto que el amor si existía… Haruki había logrado lo imposible que Isuke amara a alguien

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es que te amo tanto Sagae Haruki? Poof solo llegaste a cambiar mi vida, idiota… Más te vale estar siempre conmigo o sufrirás si no cumples tu promesa- una dulce sonrisa en el rostro de Isuke se dibujaba en ella cada vez que pensaba en Haruki o recordaba los momentos que pasaba con ella, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada caricia incluso cada molestia o enojo que tenían todo lo atesoraba Isuke, cada momento que vivía con Haruki se grababa en su mente y corazón –Isuke te matará por haberla transformado en una persona cursi y sentimentalista 3 que asco ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?- la peli rosa rodó sus ojos y sumergió su cabeza en el agua, dando por terminado su baño

Isuke salió enredada en una toalla y fue directo al enorme armario que había en su habitación, Isuke comenzaba a molestarse al no encontrar el atuendo adecuado para ese día, todo le parecía de mal gusto para la ocasión, nada parecía complacerla, una montaña de ropa se había formado sobre su cama. La peli rosa gritó enojada

-FABULOSO 3 SIMPLEMENTE FABULOSO 3 RESULTA QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE PONERME 3 MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE- Isuke golpeó aquel mueble y frustrada se cruzó de brazos, tiró lejos la ropa que había sobre su cama y se recostó pesadamente sobre ella. La chica miraba el techo y de reojo miraba el reloj. Minutos después escuchó que alguien golpeaba a su puerta, rodó los ojos y suspiró

-Adelante-

-Buenos días princesa que bueno y que raro que hayas madrugado… ¿Todo bien?-

-Buenos días papá 3 Isuke está bien es solo que no tengo nada que ponerme-

-Supongo entonces que ese montón de ropa pertenece a alguien más…- aquellos ojos naranja fulminaron al pobre hombre que estaba en esa habitación, el padre de Isuke se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, tomó su mano depositando un suave beso y mirándola a los ojos pedía perdón -Ya no me mires así-

-Entonces no molestes a Isuke con eso 3 por favor papá esto es serio no sé que usar el día de hoy- el pelinegro soltó una ligera risa y abrazó a la joven

-No pretendo molestarte hija…- el hombre llevó una mano a su barbilla y miró serio a su hija –Entonces el problema de la señorita Inukai es una emergencia de moda… ¿Sabes hija? Tu problema no es tan difícil de resolver- sin decir más el pelinegro se dirigió al armario ante la mirada expectante de su hija, después de un rato el padre de Isuke le mostraba un hermoso vestido corto tipo strapless, negro de la falda y blanco de arriba era un vestido en verdad hermoso y que lograría que la chica peli rosa se viera perfecta en él. Al ver el vestido que su padre le mostraba Isuke sonrió satisfecha y ahogó un grito de emoción

-¿Te gusta?-

-Es perfecto 3 MUCHAS GRACIAS PAPÁ- abrazó efusivamente al hombre que acarició la larga cabellera rosa de su hija

-Sabía que te gustaría. Bien hija en lo que te arreglas iré a preparar el desayuno. Te espero, tomate tú tiempo… Y antes de que lo olvide arreglas ese tiradero- Isuke asintió y comenzó a prepararse. Mientras se arreglaba comenzó a imaginar la expresión de Haruki al verla, lo que le diría, lo que haría, aunque no le gustaba la idea debía admitir que todo eso lo hacía por ella, suspiró "Idiota, más vale que te guste o te mataré". Pasó un largo rato hasta que Isuke estuvo lista, al verse al espejo sonrió satisfecha por el resultado

-Debo admitir que papá tiene buen gusto 3 luzco perfecta- acomodó una última vez su ropa y cabello y fue al comedor donde su padre la esperaba.

Al llegar al comedor llamó la atención de su papá quien al mirarla aplaudió, tomó a su hija de la mano y le dio una vuelta

-¡Wow! Hoy luces más hermosa de lo normal Isuke- el pelinegro miraba a Isuke encantado y no dejaba de decirle cumplidos

-Gracias papá 3- ambos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a desayunar. Debido a que Eisuke estaba en un "viaje de negocios" en aquel lujoso departamento solo estaban Isuke y su padre haciendo que el día fuera más cómodo para la peli rosa ya que era más fácil lidiar con papá que con mamá. Aprovechando la situación el padre de Isuke habló con ella

-Hoy es una ocasión especial ¿eh?-

-¿De-de qué hablas papá? Hoy es un día común y corriente- Isuke se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa. El hombre tomó las manos de su hija y la miró directo a los ojos de una manera muy dulce

-Isuke, soy tu padre y te conozco perfectamente. Conmigo no tienes que ocultar lo que sientes, además solo estamos tu y yo así que dime la verdad ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz el día de hoy?- Isuke bajó la vista y suspiró

-Papá tiene razón, hoy es un día especial… Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi idiota-

-Así que es el cumpleaños de Haruki-chan ¿eh? Con razón estás así hija… Esa chica me agrada, desde que estas con ella has cambiado para bien y no sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte así de radiante, feliz y llena de amor. Tu mereces ser feliz hija y que bueno que esa felicidad te la da Haruki-chan, además claro de todo su amor- Isuke estaba completamente roja, su papá había dicho solamente la verdad

-Papá ¿podrías dejar de decir esas cursilerías? 3 Por favor- el pelinegro rio y acarició tiernamente el rostro de su heredera

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo Isuke pero no deberías ser tan dura contigo misma, no trates de ocultar lo que sientes, no te engañes y acepta que lo que dije es lo que sientes-

-Papá tonto 3- Isuke se cruzó de brazos y volteó su cara para ya no ver a su padre quien le juró que esa conversación se quedaría solo entre ellos.

Después de terminar su desayuno Isuke fue a su habitación, tomó una caja de regalo que había ocultado muy bien y la abrió para revisar que nada le faltase, todo estaba en orden, el regalo seguía ahí sin embargo le hacía falta algo. Isuke no se sentía satisfecha con el regalo para Haruki, necesitaba algo más pero ¿Qué?… Una loca idea cruzó la mente de Isuke quien se sorprendió por haber pensado en eso, se regañó mentalmente y negó con la cabeza para después salir de su habitación y dirigirse al estudio de sus padres y hacer lo que había pensado "Esa idiota saca lo peor de mí"

Isuke no era una mujer paciente pero ese día estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, ponía todo su empeño en no gritar o destruir lo que estaba frente a ella. Llevaba más de dos horas sentada en ese escritorio con un bolígrafo en su mano y una hoja de papel frente a ella, de momentos se paraba a estirarse o a caminar para calmarse. Se sentía molesta, más que eso, estaba frustrada, esa era la verdad la frustración que sentía era desesperante

-¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR NADA? SABIA QUE ESTO ERA UNA ESTUPIDA Y TERRIBLE IDEA. TE CULPO DE ESTO HARUKI, IDIOTA- Isuke dio un grito y estuvo a punto de romper la hoja frente a ella y destruir lo que estuviera a su paso pero no lo hizo gracias a que su padre llegó alarmado a donde estaba

-ISUKE ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿TODO BIEN?-

-NO PAPÁ, NADA ESTÁ BIEN. ODIO TODO ESTO. ODIO TODA ESTA IDEA DEL SENTIMENTALISMO Y EL AMOR Y ESAS ESTUPIDECES-

-Pero ¿de qué estás hablando Isuke?-

-LLEVO HORAS AQUÍ SENTADA INTENTANDO ESCRIBIR UNA CARTA PARA LA IDIOTA DE MI NOVIA Y NO PUEDO. NO SÉ SIQUIERA POR QUÉ ES QUE ME MOLESTO EN HACER ALGO ASÍ DE ESTUPIDO- el pelinegro con todas sus fuerzas evitó reír ante esa situación, fue hasta su hija y la abrazó para tranquilizarla

-Cariño es normal que te pase esto. Jamás en tu vida habías demostrado tus sentimientos hacia alguien que no fuera mamá o papá, no desesperes mi pequeña, estarás bien-

-Es que todo esto es tan tonto y sin sentido… Papá, Isuke quiere decirle a Haruki todo lo que siente pero no sabe cómo- la peli rosa abrazó más fuerte a su padre quien suspiró nostálgico

-Espera aquí hija. Vuelvo enseguida- sin decir más el pelinegro salió rápido de esa habitación, después de unos minutos volvió con una pequeña caja en sus manos, Isuke lo miró sin entender nada. Su padre se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a buscar algo en esa caja

-¿Y eso?-

-Esto es uno de mis cofres del tesoro cariño. Aquí guardo algunas de las cosas más valiosas que tengo- cuando encontró lo que buscaba, sonrió victorioso y le extendió un sobre a Isuke quien examinó aquello –Solo ábrelo Isuke-

Al abrir ese sobre sacó dos hojas, miró a su padre de nuevo sin entender nada, el pelinegro le dijo que debía abrir esas hojas, Isuke obedeció y al desdoblar la primera hoja miró un hermoso dibujo de un chico pelinegro sentado a la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro en un hermoso parque, el chico era muy parecido, o mejor dicho, idéntico al padre de Isuke, la chica bajó la mirada y en una esquina miró una firma que ella reconocería en cualquier lado, la firma de su mamá Eisuke. Sorprendida miró al pelinegro junto a ella y éste desdobló la otra hoja, Isuke la tomó y comenzó a leerla: era una carta de amor donde Eisuke confesaba sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro. Al terminar Isuke estaba en shock, su padre tomó sus manos y acarició su rostro mientras hablaba dulcemente con ella

-Eisuke y tú son muy parecidos. Hace años él tenía el mismo problema que tú, el gran Inukai Eisuke estaba enamorado y no sabía cómo expresarlo. No sé cuánto tiempo le llevó descubrir la mejor forma de decirme lo que sentía pero créeme este ha sido de los mejores regalos que me ha dado porque en este pequeño obsequio el me dio su corazón… Estoy seguro que tú harás lo mismo con Haruki-chan, no importa lo que le regales siempre y cuando con eso le demuestres tus sentimientos. Deja que tu corazón hable, no pienses las palabras, deja que el amor que sientes por ella hable- el pelinegro guiñó su ojo y sonrió tranquilo a Isuke quien reflexionó sobre lo que había hecho mamá y sobre lo que le había dicho papá. El pelinegro comprendió que necesitaba dejar a su hija a solas, su trabajo había terminado, dando un beso en su frente se fue

-Gracias papá… Isuke ahora sabe lo que debe hacer- corrió hacia su cuarto y buscó entre sus cosas una fotografía, sonrió y regresó al estudio decidida a escribir esa carta y hacerle saber a Haruki qué era lo que la gran Inukai Isuke sentía. Cuando terminó aquello, envolvió cuidadosamente la fotografía y la carta guardándola en esa caja de regalo "Esto es tan vergonzoso… Espero que te guste o si no…" Isuke miró de nuevo el reloj, respiró profundamente y apretó los puños

-Bien ya es hora- tomó sus cosas y con sumo cuidado la caja de regalo, se despidió de su padre quien le dio ánimos, arregló a su pequeña una última vez y guiñó su ojo

-Divierte mi princesa. Todo estará bien y felicita a Haruki-chan por mí- Isuke asintió nerviosa y salió de su hogar para ir al lugar de la cita.

Por la emoción del día Isuke había llegado temprano al parque en donde se encontraría con Haruki, mientras esperaba la peli rosa repasaba por enésima vez los planes que tenía, pensó en el regalo que le daría a su pelirroja y dudaba en si era una buena idea o no "¿Y si mejor saco esa tontería? Tal vez ni siquiera le guste. Es algo estúpido será mejor que lo tire a la basura" Isuke estaba a punto de sacar la fotografía y la carta que había escrito pero se detuvo al ver que Haruki corría a su encuentro, Isuke se cruzó de brazos y miró despectiva a la joven frente a ella

-Llegas tarde idiota 3 No porque es tu cumpleaños puedes hacer lo que te plazca-

-Lo siento, lo siento Isuke-sama, no volverá a pasar- Isuke se hizo a un lado para que Haruki se sentara junto a ella en esa banca, estuvieron un momento en silencio para que la pelirroja recuperara el aire perdido por la carrera que había pegado. Cuando se normalizó entrelazó su mano con la de su peli rosa ésta volteó a verla y sonrió automáticamente

-Feliz cumpleaños. Toma, es para ti- una nerviosa Isuke tomó la caja de regalo y se la dio de manera brusca a Haruki quien sonreía emocionada por eso

-Muchas gracias Isuke-sama no te hubieras molestado- Haruki iba a darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia pero ésta se alejó bruscamente y puso su mano en la cara de la pelirroja

-¿Qué te he dicho de las demostraciones públicas de afecto 3?-

-Por favor Isuke-sama. Hoy es mi cumpleaños- Haruki puso una cara de cachorrito, Isuke rodó los ojos y suspiró, no podía decirle que no con esa expresión

-De acuerdo idiota, solo por hoy- una más que feliz Haruki abrazó a Isuke y depositó un par de besos en la mejilla de Isuke quien correspondió el abrazo y dio un breve beso en la boca de su novia. Haruki suspiró enamorada y llevó un pocky a su boca, se separó de Isuke y tomando su caja se disponía a abrirlo cuando Isuke la detuvo gritando

-NO IDIOTA AUN NO LO ABRAS- Haruki miró confundida a Isuke quien se veía alterada, retomó la compostura y tosió un poco para que la pelirroja no notara el sonrojo en su rostro -Quiero decir, aun no es el momento para que lo hagas 3 será más tarde-

-Como tú digas princesa- Sagae Haruki dio una risilla y se puso de pie, tomó la mano de Isuke y comenzaron a caminar

Dieron un paseo por un parque, Isuke recordó el dibujo que le había mostrado su papá y se sonrojó, los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella quien no dejaba de pensar en el regalo que había preparado, Isuke debía encontrar pronto la forma de distraerse o colapsaría, observó a Haruki quien lucía particularmente bella ese día, un pantalón negro que le quedaba ajustado hacía que sus piernas se lucieran además de que hacia juego con el suéter rojo cuello 'V' que llevaba puesto "Que hermosa" Isuke sacudió su cabeza intentando no sonrojarse, volvió la vista a su novia y miró extrañada algo que salía del frente de su suéter

-Por cierto ¿Por qué traes ese peluche? Te ves ridícula 3- Haruki se sonrojó y rascó su cabeza, sacó el pequeño gatito rosa que llevaba colgando en su suéter dándoselo a Isuke para que lo mirara

-Mis hermanitos me lo regalaron, insistieron en que lo llevara todo el día. No pude negarme así que lo traje conmigo, la ventaja es que es pequeño y cabe perfectamente en mi suéter- Isuke suspiró y sonrió al ver a Haruki un poco avergonzada, se detuvo y puso el peluche en el lugar que estaba

\- Te ves adorable pero ridícula 3 El gatito es lindo, se parece a Isuke… Tus hermanos tienen buen gusto 3- Haruki tragó saliva nerviosa por tener tan cerca a Isuke quien rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la pelirroja. Isuke posó un dedo sobre los labios de Haruki y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, la pelirroja se sonrojó y cerró los ojos esperando el movimiento de su peli rosa. Isuke la miró y dio un breve beso en la nariz de Haruki quien sorprendida abrió los ojos

-Ya te di un beso. No seas abusiva 3- Isuke se separó de Haruki y comenzó a caminar. Sagae se limitó a reír y negar con la cabeza, alcanzó a su novia y caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un restaurante elegante

Isuke estaba muerta de nervios pero eso, claro, no lo demostraría, miró a Haruki quien observaba cada detalle del lugar cuidadosamente, estaba asombrada. El mesero las llevó a una mesa apartada, dos sillas solamente y unas velas que iluminaban su lugar "Vaya… así que Isuke si puede ser romántica…" Haruki sonrió y acarició brevemente el rostro de Isuke. Debido a la poca experiencia que tenía Haruki con los lugares así de lujosos Isuke fue quien ordenó lo que comerían, una vez que el mesero se fue con la promesa de regresar con lo que habían ordenado, Haruki aprovechó el momento

-No había podido decírtelo antes pero te ves más hermosa de lo normal Isuke-sama. Espero que eso también sea parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños- una mirada y sonrisa pícara logrando que Isuke se sonrojara y volteara su cabeza a otro lado para no enfrentar la mirada de su novia

-Cállate idiota. Isuke es hermosa y lo sabe, no necesito de un día especial para verme bien-

-Así que piensas que este día es especial ¿eh?- Isuke le dio una mirada asesina y Haruki no dijo nada más, miró de nuevo la caja

-Isuke-sama ¿ya puedo abrir mi regalo?- la voz suplicante de Haruki

-Eres peor que un mocoso 3 ¿Qué acaso no tienes fuerza de voluntad? Espera un poco más idiota- la pelirroja suspiró, estaba ansiosa por saber que era lo que contenía esa caja

Hablaron un rato más hasta que la comida llegó, a Haruki todo le parecía delicioso y a Isuke, Haruki le parecía adorable. Inukai Isuke no podía ocultarlo más estaba loca, perdida y verdaderamente enamorada de Sagae Haruki, Isuke lo sabía pero le inquietaba pensar que la pelirroja no supiera de sus sentimientos razón por la que ese regalo era su salvación, la forma en la que le demostraría a Haruki todo lo que sentía por ella

"Será la forma en la que te regale mi corazón" Isuke dio un respiró ante la mirada curiosa de Haruki

-¿Qué tanto me miras? Sigue comiendo- Haruki levantó sus hombros y negó con la cabeza. La cena fue tranquila, Isuke y Haruki pasaron un rato muy agradable en compañía una de la otra. Cuando salieron de aquel restaurante Isuke tomó la mano de Haruki y comenzó a caminar, la pelirroja no hizo ninguna pregunta solo se dejó llevar por su peli rosa

-Ha sido una cena maravillosa Isuke-sama. Muchas gracias-

-No agradezcas nada. Supongo que nunca en tu vida habías estado en un lugar así, me sorprende te supiste comportar a la altura, que bueno 3- Haruki se sonrojó

-Que no tenga suficiente dinero no significa que no tenga modales o educación Isuke-sama- Inukai se detuvo y miró seria a Haruki que tembló un poco al pensar que había dicho algo incorrecto

-Quita el sama… Por hoy puedes decirme simplemente Isuke- Haruki abrió los ojos y emocionada dio un grito de victoria, tomó a Isuke por la cintura y la cargó abrazándola, dieron un par de vueltas

-Muchas gracias entonces Isuke-

-Ni lo menciones ha sido un placer 3-

-¿Ya puedo abrir mi regalo?-

-Diablos Haruki, en verdad eres peor que una niña pequeña. Cuando estemos allá podrás abrir tu regalo-

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-Espera ya casi llegamos-

La pareja subió una colina donde había un enorme mirador, la ciudad con todas esas luces lucía más impresionante que lo normal y mucho más hermosa. La temperatura comenzaba a bajar un poco, Haruki se quitó el suéter que llevaba puesto para dárselo a Isuke quedando solamente en una playera roja

-Idiota enfermarás si no te abrigas. Ponte de nuevo este suéter 3-

-No te preocupes Isuke, resistiré. No me pasará nada-

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, observando la ciudad y mirándose la una a la otra, Haruki abrazaba por la cintura a Isuke quien rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Haruki, se acercó y susurró a su oído

-Bien ya puedes abrir tu regalo 3- una emocionada Haruki se separó rápidamente de Isuke y tomó esa caja, abriéndola con mucho cuidado sacó un primer regalo que estaba envuelto en un hermoso papel decorado, al abrirlo descubrió una sudadera negra, la misma que ella había visto en una tienda y que por cuestiones económicas no había podido comprar. Sagae dio un grito emocionado y comenzó a saltar

-¡WOW QUE GENIAL, ISUKE ES GENIAL, MUCHAS GRACIAS!- de inmediato se puso esa sudadera preguntándole a Isuke cómo se veía, la peli rosa levantó su pulgar en señal de aceptación, Haruki abrazó a Isuke levantándola del suelo. La peli rosa asintió satisfecha y sonrió, verla así de emocionada era tan gratificante

-No es lo único 3 Hay más- Haruki volvió a sacar un paquete envuelto de esa caja y de nuevo un grito emocionado al ver cajas de pockys de diferentes sabores, ansiosa abrió una y comenzó a comer, ofreciéndole a Isuke quien extrañamente aceptó comer uno de esos palitos de dulce

-¿Cómo sabias que los pockys me gustaban Isuke? Gracias, están deliciosos-

-Mi intuición me lo dijo idiota 3- la sonrisa de Isuke se borró para darle paso al nerviosismo que la invadía "Solo falta uno y si no te gusta me muero pero primero te mato" respiró profundamente y miró directo a los ojos de Haruki quien la miraba preocupada por su repentino cambio de animo

-Que-Queda un último regalo… A-Ábrelo- lentamente Haruki metió su mano en la caja, el paquete que sacó era más pequeño que los otros dos, sentía que eso era muy importante para Isuke así que lo abrió con sumo cuidado, cuando por fin retiró el papel decorado miró aquel regalo y sorprendida abrió los ojos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

El pequeño regalo era una bella fotografía enmarcada de Isuke y Haruki abrazadas comiendo pockys y sonriendo hacia la cámara. La sonrisa de ambas era radiante y solo mostraba felicidad y amor, las dos lucían hermosas en esa foto. Haruki miró a Isuke quien le dijo que aún faltaba algo, levantando el marco descubrió una hoja de papel, la pelirroja la desdobló y vio la delicada caligrafía de Isuke, comenzó a leer

 _Haruki 3_

 _Llevo mucho tiempo frente a esta simple hoja y he descubierto que soy una excelente asesina pero soy una terrible escritora._

 _Me he preguntado muchas veces ¿Qué es lo que debería escribir? Y no puedo encontrar ninguna respuesta a esa interrogante. Es frustrante ¿sabes? Porque no sé si seré capaz de escribir todo lo que siento por ti para que tú lo sepas, es más ni siquiera sé si sabes que estoy completamente enamorada de ti._

 _Nunca había sentido esto tan fuerte por alguien, es más nunca había sentido algo por alguien ¿Es esto a lo que llaman amor? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que quiero descubrirlo a tu lado porque es a ti a quien quiero amar por el resto de mi vida._

 _Desde el primer momento en que te vi algo cambió en mí, miles de sensaciones nuevas aparecían en mí, tu simple presencia y tu hermosa sonrisa cambiaron mi mundo y de pronto mi corazón se sentía feliz y eso me gustaba… Eso me gusta_

 _Es que tú me haces tan feliz, me haces sentir que este mundo no es una porquería y que vale la pena vivir mientras tu estés a mi lado sé que la felicidad jamás se irá… Y más te vale que te quedes para siempre conmigo._

 _En este día no solo quiero confesarte todo mi amor, también quiero regalarte lo más valioso que tengo: mi corazón._

 _TE AMO SAGAE HARUKI y estoy segura que siempre te amaré_

 _Cuida mi corazón y yo cuidaré de tu alma_

 _Siempre tuya: Isuke_

Lágrimas de felicidad caían por el rostro de Haruki, Isuke se asustó al verla así, iba a hablar con ella pero no pudo ya que la pelirroja la abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a besarla

-¡GRACIAS ISUKE MUCHAS GRACIAS! Quiero que sepas que desde el primer momento en que te vi mi corazón ya era tuyo. Aunque no lo creas y aunque no lo demuestres yo sé que tú me amas con la misma intensidad que yo… Inukai Isuke te voy amar para siempre, estoy segura que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado porque tú vales la pena, siempre lucharé por ti y por tu amor-

-Haruki yo…-

Haruki no dejó que Isuke dijera algo más pues selló su boca con un dulce beso, Isuke profundizó ese beso y se separaron al escuchar el sonido de fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo de colores. Se quedaron a ver aquel espectáculo de luces que llenaban el cielo nocturno de chispas de colores, en algunos momentos intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas llenas de felicidad, al igual que algunos besos. Cuando el espectáculo terminó ambas se pusieron frente a frente, se miraron a los ojos y juntaron sus frentes, Haruki movió su nariz junto con la de Isuke en un tipo de beso, después acarició su rostro y miró a la peli rosa de una forma dulce

-Muchas gracias por este día. Isuke este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido y sé que siempre serán así porque te tendré en mi vida… TE AMO ISUKE- la sonrojada peli rosa sonrió feliz y mirando a esos ojos cobre que la enloquecían dijo sincera y tiernamente

-TE AMO HARUKI. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-

No había necesidad de decir algo más, esa noche Isuke había dado algo más que un simple regalo, había hecho una promesa de amor junto a la mujer más importante de su vida. Se besaron apasionadamente y se quedaron un largo rato mirando a las estrellas y a la luna que les hacían compañía en esa noche mágica

* * *

 _*le da instrucciones al mariachi* Ahora si señores arránquense *comienza a cantar las mañanitas*_

 _Creo que a estas alturas ya se habrán preguntado el por qué subí un nuevo one-shot. No, no me he vuelto loco (bueno, aún no) La verdad es que este one-shot es un regalo para mi querida no padre Inucchi, conocida en el mundo de FanFiction como Inu4Neko ya que ayer fue su cumpleaños pero por algunos motivos fuera de mi alcance no pude subirlo ayer u.u ¿Alguna vez les he dicho lo impuntual que puedo ser? (Perdona no padre soy un mal no hijo)_

 _Mi querida Inucchi sabes que eres alguien muy importante para mí y que te quiero mucho, eres no solo mí no padre sino también una gran y querida amiga n.n de corazón espero que este fic, algo cursi, loco y out of character xD te haya gustado n.n Te mando un enorme abrazo de oso, TE QUIERO MUCHO! Gracias por tu amistad, conocer personas así de lindas y geniales siempre es un placer n.n SE FELIZ SIEMPRE INUCCHI! n.n_

 _Bien, ya no me pondré más cursi porque creo que a mi computadora le está escurriendo miel, de igual forma espero que les haya gustado esta historia n.n y aprovechando el espacio (y porque olvidé ponerlo en Reencuentro) quiero desearles a todas y a todos muy felices fiestas decembrinas, una increíble y mágica navidad y un feliz y emocionante año nuevo. Que todo lo que deseen y quieran se cumpla n.n un abrazo a todos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, ustedes son los mejores!_

 _Sin más me despido, nos leemos pronto :D_

 _Legan Hanazono_


End file.
